Yes, I Am His Sexy Bitch
by LadyShou
Summary: Yes, I Am. His Sexy Bitch. SagaxShou fanfic SMUT


Tittle : Yes, I am. His Sexy Bitch. (Oneshot)

Author : **LadyShou** - **Takasuke kazamoto**

Band/Pair : Alice nine/SagaxShou, Sugizo

Genre/Rating : Romance, malexmale, Parental Advisory(?!), smut/ MATURE

disclaimer : mereka milik PSC (Porn Star Company) #dimutilasi ojaki

#######

Shou pov

aku adalah seorang penghibur, menghibur lelaki dewasa disebuah club. aku senang pekerjaan ini, aku mendapat kepuasan walaupun menyakitkan. Uang adalah yang sangat ku butuhkan. hanya menyewakan lubang kenikmatanku ini, aku bisa mendapatkan uang yang banyak.

hari ini, ditempat ini aku seperti biasa menggoda laki-laki dewasa yang kaya. aku tak mau bercinta dengan laki-laki tak mempunyai uang.

aku melihat dua laki-laki tengah meminum sebotol alkohol, laki-laki yang tampan. yang satu terlihat sangat dewasa, yang satunya bisa dikatakan seumuran denganku.

Dari cara mereka berpakaian, sepertinya mereka termasuk golongan orang-orang berdompet tebal. Aku mengamati mereka secara teliti namun masih tetap bersikap anggun dan menggoda. hingga mata salah satu dari mereka mengurungku dalam tatapan yang dalam. jujur, aku sedikit tersipu saat sosok itu tersenyum manis padaku.

Aku berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju ke arah mereka.

"Hai" Sapaku.

"Hai" Jawab mereka berdua.

"Sedang apa?"

"Sedang mengobrol".

"Aku Shou senang berkenalan dengan kalian" Ucapku dengan menyodorkan tanganku ke arah pria tampan dengan rambut brunette.

"Hai Shou, aku Saga" Dia menatapku dalam, lalu tersenyum. sungguh pria tampan.

"nama anda siapa tuan?"

"Sugizo, aku ayah Saga" jawabnya. jujur ayah dan anak sama-sama tampan.

"Kau cantik" Ucap keduanya.

"Ah, terima kasih. boleh aku duduk?" tanyaku.

Sang ayah mengangguk lalu memberi tanda untuk mempersilahkan ku duduk. aku duduk tepat disebelah pria berambut brunette muda. dengan sedikit menggoda, ku pasang wajahe polosku dan sedikit mengekspose kaki jenjangku, memamerkan paha putih yang pria hidung belang sukai. bukan shou namanya jika tak bisa membuat pria tampan di depannya terpesona.

Mata kedua laki-laki itu melihat paha mulusku, tersorot dari matanya, mereka tergoda akan aksiku.

Aku melancarkan aksiku, aku meminum segelas jus yang aku bawa tadi dan aku sengaja menumpahkan jus itu ke bajuku sehingga basah dan memperlihatkan tonjolan kecil dadaku di balik kaos tipis basah yang ku kenakan.

"Ah"

"kau tak apa?!" tanya pria brunette.

"tak apa. tapi bajuku basah"

aku mengusap usap bekas air minum yang tertumpah membasahi bajuku, memperlihatkan putingku sedikit agar saga bisa melihatnya.

"sini, aku bantu bersihkan". kata Saga ikut mengusap jejak jus dibajuku dengan tangan polosnya.

"ah, arigatou". jawabku tersenyum. aku sengaja membimbing tangannya kearah putingku agar ia bisa menyentuhnya.

Mata saga terbelalak, tepat tangannya menyentuh puting susuku.

"Ngh" Desahku lirih.

"Hmm Saga, ayah kesana sebentar"

"Ah! hait" Ucapnya. Sugizo-san pergi, padahal aku ingin dia juga ikut menikmati tubuh. Sepertinya cuma Saga yang mudah dirayu.

Saga memandang sugizo-san sampai ia tak bisa melihatnya lagi. tangan yang sedari tadi terpaku diam di dadaku, beralih menyeret pergelangan tanganku membuat ia lebih dekat denganku.

"jadi, apa maksudmu. cantik?". tanya saga berbisik padaku.

"aku? aku tidak ada maksud apa-apa". jawabku menatapnya polos. saga tersenyum, sangat manis. sepertinya ia juga sedang menggodaku.

"u-so..". katanya meraih daguku.

sukses! kini bibirnya menyentuh bibir ku. Ia memainkan lidahnya di dalam rongga mulutku.

"Ngh" desahku yang kini dua jarinya menghimpit putingku.

"Kau ingin bermain dimana? disini atau di kamar club ini?"

"Kau berani bayar berapa?"

"Berapa pun yang kau mau" Ucapnya.

"hhh!". nafasku tertahan, menggigit bibirku merasakan sensasi saat jari saga memilin merah mudaku.

"doushite?". tanyanya padaku menyeringai.

aku menatapnya dengan mata sayuku. tangannya yang mengusap dadaku, ku alihkan ke bawah, merogoh isi dalam mini skirt yang sengaja ku pakai.

"lebih cepat lebih baik. aku sudah basah…".

saga tersenyum, menunjukkan tangannya yang basah padaku. lalu mengambil dompetnya.

"Kau cepat sekali terangsang Shou" Saga tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan seluruh isi dompetnya.

" ¥2500? kurang? aku bayar uang mukanya dahulu setelah itu kubayar kau sepenuhnya" Jelasnya

"Lalu dimana kita akan bercinta Shou?" Saga berbisik ditelingaku, ia mengesek-gesekkan tangannya pelan ke arah juniorku yang kini terhalang oleh CD tipis yang ku kenakan.

"Nggghhh… itu terserah kau" Jawabku sedikit menggeliat.

"baiklah, sepertinya kau akan suka suasana baru. aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat". kata saga mengulurkan tangannya. berhenti bermain dengan milikku.

ku lihat ia merogoh kantong celananya. mengambil sebuah ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang. sepertinya dia menghubungi ayahnya karena sayup-sayup aku bisa mendengar kata-kata 'otousan' dari mulutnya yang manis.

Saga menutup telepon genggam miliknya.

"Ayo" Ajak Saga.

aku berdiri disamping saga menuju parkiran mobil. entah kemana ia akan membawaku pergi.

aku masih bingung akan dibwa kemana aku. namun, aku yakin dia tak akan berbuat macam-macam padaku. kecuali menikmati tubuhku.

"sagakun, kita mau ke hotel mana?" tanyaku.

"tempat ini lebih bagus daripada hotel." kata saga.

tak lama kemudian kami sampai di suatu gedung tingkat mewah. aku sempat terperangah melihat bangunan megah didepanku.

"selamat datang di apatoku".

Dan benar dugaanku, ia benar-benar orang kaya berdompet tebal.

aku berjalan mengikutinya, hingga masuk ke sebuah kamar yang sangat luas dan mewah. Dengan ranjang king size, bagaikan kamar istana.

Aku terdiam duduk di ranjang empuk ini. Kulihat saga melepaskan kemeja miliknya meninggalkan kaus dalamnya.

saga menatapku intens. duduk disebelahku sambil mengusap pipiku sayang.

"seandainya kau ku beli, apakah kau mau?" tanya saga

kata-kata itu membuatku sedikit bergidik, baru beberapa jam ia mengenalku ia sudah menginginkan lebih dari seks.

"Jika aku mau, kau ingin memberiku apa?"

"Apapun yang kau mau aku berikan" Jawabnya.

saga mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibirku, bermain lidah didalam rongga mulutku. aku terpacu, membalas semua yang ia lakukan padaku.

saga menidurkan aku diatas ranjang miliknya. melebarkan kedua pahaku, sehingga terlihat celana dalam biru muda tipis yang basah.

aku menatap wajahnya sayu, dengan mulut terbuka.

ku lihat kilatan matanya yang berbeda dari sebelumnya saat melihatku dengan posisi pasrah seperti ini. sesungging senyuman terpajang diwajah tampannya saat melihat kain yang menyembunyikan milikku.

"nande, saga..?". aku memberanikan diriku bertanya saat kurasa nafasku sudah kembali normal.

"aku hanya sedang berfikir, jika tubuh ini menjadi milikku..aku pasti akan bahagia."

"tapi, kau tahu sendiri. aku seorang penghibur hina yang memang sudah ditakdirkan melayani pria pria diclub."

saga diam, merangkak diatas tubuhku. tangannya yang hangat memoles kasih sayang yang tulus diwajahku. menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutup dahi.

aku terkejut saat aku merasakan daging empuk menempel hangat didahiku. aku tak percaya saga menciumku. entah kenapa hatiku seketika itu juga berdesir. sepertinya aku mulai luluh padanya.

"aku tahu, apa yang kau lakukan adalah suatu hal yang dipaksakan. melayani mereka hanya untuk sesuap nasi. jika aku boleh jujur, aku mulai terpikat padamu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu..."

aku sedikit terhenyak mendengar ucapannya. semua laki-laki yang ku puaskan berkata bahwa mereka terpikat padaku. tapi, ada yang berbeda dari saga. aku merasakan bahwa apa yang ia katakan bukanlah hal semu.

ku tatap kedua matanya. menggerakkan jemari tanganku menelusuri wajah tampannya. apakah aku mulai merasakan sesuatu padanya?

"yakinkan aku bahwa kau benar benar ingin memilikiku, saga...". ku angkat kepalaku, mencium bibirnya. memancingnya agar saga mau mendominasiku penuh nafsu. aku mengalungkan kedua tanganku di lehernya. untuk memperdalam ciumanku dan saga.

"ngh" kembali ia bermain lidah didalam rongga mulutku. tangan kanannya menyusup kekaos tipis yang ku kenakan, bermain dengan tonjolan di dadaku, menekannya halus dengan sesekali mengusapnya.

"Aaah~" aku merasakan milikku berkedut terangsang akibat ulah saga kepadaku.

ia menaikkan kaos ku ke atas, agar ia bisa menjamah tubuhku dengan mudah dan leluasa..

"Ahhhnggg!" Saga menghisap putingku. terus ia hisap,menjilat, dan menggigitnya.

"Ngh.. ngh..." sungguh nikmat, aku ingin lebih.

bibirnya masih berkutat dengan dadaku sebelah kanan, tangan kirinya sibuk meremas dadaku sebelah kiri. Aku bukanlah seorang wanita dengan dadanya yang besar dan bisa diremas, Entah apa yang ia pikirkan dengan dadaku yang sedikit berisi ini.

"AH! Ah!" aku dikejutkan kembali, ia menggesekkan tangannya ke dalam alat vitalku yang masih dututupi CD.

ku remat rambut brunettenya, hisapan keras saga pada putingku membuat tubuhku lemas tak berdaya. belum lagi tangannya yang menggesekkan milikku.

"mmpphh...mmmm". saga sepertinya menikmati saat menghisap putingku. dengan mata setengah terbuka, ku lihat saga mendongak dan beralih ke dada sebelah kiri.

"aahhh...ngh..ah!a-AHH! SA-AAHH!". aku tak bisa lagi tak menjerit erotis. saga terlalu mengeksplorasi dada kiriku dengan lidahnya yang empuk berputar menggerakkan putingku.

"kenyal sekali, shou..aku suka putingmu..". saga menggigitnya, menggesekkan giginya diantara putingku.

"ngghh..jangan terlaluhh keras menggigit...aaahh...".

sepertinya putingku adalah hal yang baru untuk saga. ia terlihat tak bosan menikmati si merah muda bergantian secara terus menerus.

"yang disinipun tak kalah kenyalnya, shou~".

"AHH! SA-AAAHH!". aku mulai kalap saat saga menemukan junoirku dan memainkannya dengan jari nakalnya. saga berhenti menggerakkan jarinya bermain dengan kepala juniorku, lalu beranjak pergi. aku mengrenyit heran-sedikit kecewa. ku lihat ia membuka kausnya, memamerkan tubuh kurusnya kemudian berjalan mendekati sebuah lemari kecil dan mengambil sesuatu disana. aku duduk, tersenyum melihat apa yang saga bawa.

"letakkan disini, saga..buat milikku bergetar". kataku membuka kakiku, menekan milikku yang masih tertutup kain hingga 'adik kecil'ku yang keras timbul. menggodanya dengan mengusap dadaku sendiri.

saga terlihat senang melihatku, ia duduk di depanku merenggangkan kedua kakiku.

"ngh..". aku mendesah menggigit bibirku saat saga mengecup pahaku, menjilatinya hingga mencapai samping pinggulku. digigitnya celana dalam biruku, melepasnya dengan perlahan. aku bersemu saat milikku terpampang jelas di hadapan saga.

"cantik sekali, shou" goda saga melebarkan kedua kakiku. memandang milikku

"AH!". aku tersentak, saga menyentuh ujungnya, merangsangku.

"lembut dan...basah". saga menjilat tangannya yang terdapat sedikit cairanku.

Kini tubuhku polos, memperlihatkan seluruh isi dibalik baju yang sering ku gunakan.

Malu, entah kenapa perasaan malu ini muncul ketika aku bercinta dengan Saga. padahal sebelum-sebelumnya aku tak pernah seperti ini.

"A-AHH!" Aku dikejutkan lagi , Saga menggigit batangku pelan, lalu ia mainkan dengan lidahnya. Bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bola kembar milikku.

Cairanku mengalir, Saga menegakkan Mr.P ku dan menjilatinya yang kini dipenuhi cairan putih kental.

"AH Sa...gah ahhh" aku menggerakkan pinggulku, menikmati indahnya sensasi malam ini. putingku mengeras lagi, bahwa telah terangsang olehnya. saga sibuk menjilati milikku, aku sibuk memainkan puting susuku.

tanpa menunggu lama, saga hidupkan benda kecil bergetar itu. suara mesinnya saja sudah membuatku terbuai, apalagi jika sudah menyentuh bagian sensitifku?

"a-a ah! ah! sa-ah! sa-ga! ah!". tubuhku bergetar seiring getaran yang ditimbulkan oleh vibrator yang saga tempelkan pada batangku. ia terlihat senang memainkan vibrator itu naik-turun, berputar mnyiksa P-ku.

"doushite, shou?".

"nghh..ki-kimochihh..sagakun, ah!". aku mendongak, rasanya seluruh tubuhku bergetar hebat. aku memperkuat remasan dadaku, menjepit dua putingku keras-keras. sensasi yang luar biasa ku suka!

"Nghhh a-ah ahh" aku menggigit bibir bawahku menikmati sensasi vibrator yang mengguncang tubuhku.

"AH AH AH! SAGAH-KUNH! AHH!" tanpa menunggu lama, saga menyentuhkan vibrator itu ke kepala milikku membuatku ceracau dengan kencang.

aku meremas sprei ranjang, begitu kuatnya guncangan vibrator itu menggetarkan seluruh saraf di tubuhku.

"NGH MHHMMM" aku memejamkan mataku, perlahan demi perlahan Saga mencoba memasukkan vibrator itu kedalam kepala . aku mengrenyit sakit, merasakan milikku dimasuki dengan paksa benda bergetar itu.

Saga tersenyum melihatku sedikit kesakitan dan kenikmatan akan sensasi ini.

Tangan kanannya sibuk memasukkan vibrator lebih dalam, dan kini ia kembali bermain dengan puting susuku.

"MMHHH..AAAHH..sentuh lagiihh..aaahh lebih dalammmhhh..". aku meminta sentuhan lebih perlakuan saga pada puting dan . saga mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajahku.

"as your wish, dear".

"saahh-uuummpph". dibungkamnya bibirku penuh nafsu. aku mengrenyit merasakan putingku ditarik dan dipilin keras. tak hanya itu saja, vibrator yang dipaksa masuk ke dalam batangku, sepertinya sudah sedikit tertancap. bisa ku rasakan getarannya di puncak kepala milikku. lambat laun aku mulai terbiasa hingga ku rasakan perut bawahku bergejolak.

"Saga..aku ingin keluar..hh". ku lepas ciuman dalamnya, merapatkan kakiku menahan orgasme.

"keluarkan saja, sayang". Jawab Saga mengambil vibratornya dari milikku.

"NGGGHHH…..AAAAAAHHHH!" aku mengeluarkan orgasmeku. nafasku berhembus cepat, bibirku terbuka mengambil udara untukku bernafas. Saga menjilati cairan orgasmeku yang tertumpah membasahi milikku dan tangan putihnya.

"Kental dan nikmat" ucap saga. ia mengambil cairan itu dengan telunjuknya lalu memoleskannya di puting susuku. ia pun memasukkan jari telunjuknya kedalam mulutku.

"Mmmh mmmhh"Aku menjilati jemari saga dan mengecupnya. saga terpejam menikmati jarinya yang kujilat liar. ia menatap putingku yang basah karena cairan orgasmeku sendiri.

"nnngggghh~" kami melenguh bersamaan saat aku merasakan gerakan pelan lidah saga menjilat putingku yangg basah, dan saga yang menyukai lidahnya mengecap sikecil merah mudaku.

"tak kusangka, rasanya enak jika dilumuri cairanmu, shou..". saga mnyeringai. ia merangkak mundur, merentangkan kakiku yang sempat lemas tadi. ia menjilati milikku yang basah, dan mnyesap kulit batangku.

"sagaaaahhhmmm..". desahku pasrah.

"disinipun tak kalah nikmatnya.." jawab saga. ditariknya jari saga yang ku kulum. ia mengulum kembali jarinya, lalu mengarahkan jari tengahnya didepan liangku.

"mau merasakan jariku, shou?". tawar saga.

"Nghhh" Aku mengangguk pertanda mengiyakan.

"AH! AH! Sagah-kunhhh! Ahh…." Saga menusukkan jari tengah miliknya ke dalam liangku.

"More saga-kun!" teriakku. saga memasukkan 3 jarinya kedalam liangku, mengeksplor seluruh isi didalam liangku.

"Ah ah ah fast!" Pintaku, dan saga-kun mempercepat gerakan jarinya. aku menggerakkan pinggulku dan begitu juga dadaku yang sedikit berisi ikut bergoyang-goyang.

tubuhku bergerak, aku meremas dadaku, menarik putingku agar terasa lebih nikmat.

"Ah Ah"

saga masih terus menusukan jarinya ke dalam liangku, mencari g-spotku. aku berusaha duduk dengan saga masih berkutat menjelajahi bagian bawahku. ku ulurkan tanganku meraih milik saga. bisa ku pastikan, penis saga sudah meronta ingin dibebaskan karena aku melihat celana yang msih ia kenakan mengembang.

"sagaah..aahh". desisku, merasakan empuknya junior saga dan mengelusnya pelan.

"ssshhh..aaahhh". saga mulai mengeluarkan desahannya.

"ah! sagaah! disana..iya..hhh... terusshh.. AH!AH!". saga sudah menemukan g-spotku. sambil menahan gairah, aku mempercepat gerakan pinggulku dan mengelus juniornya. sagapun tak mau kalah, dengan tempo lebih cepat ia mengoyak lebih dalam, menyentuh g-spotku berulang-ulang.

sekali lagi, aku berorgasme. Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengeluarkan cairanku. saga benar-benar bisa membuatku orgasme brkali-kali, tidak seperti pelangganku yang lain.

"wow! yang ini banyak sekali, shou..". saga mengeluarkan jarinya, mengambil lelehan cairan kentalku dengan jarinya dan menyesapnya tanpa ragu.

aku tersungkur lemas tepat di depan saga dengan nafas terputus putus. baru kali ini aku begitu lelah melayani pelangganku.

saga mengambil wajahku, menatapku nafsu. seketika itu juga dilumatnya bibirku. aku bisa merasakan rasa asing dari cairanku dilidahnya.

"dari awal kau sudah orgasme. dan aku belum merasakan sama sekali, shou.." rajuk saga menghentikan ciuman panas kami. aku berusaha bangkit dengan menopang tubuhku. ku berikan senyuman termanis padanya.

"giliranku merasakan mlikmu, saga-kun..". aku membungkuk, membuka ziper celana saga. mengeluarkan milik saga yang sudah mengembang penuh.

"ooh.. its so big, sagakun..". kataku terperangah, sambil mengelusnya.

Ku pegang penis lalu kujilat bagaikan eskrim. Ku masukkan penisnya ke dalam mulutku, menggigitnya pelan.

"Sshhh Shou" Saga berdesis, matanya terpejam. Aku tersenyum.

"!" Saga tak mau kalah, ia meremas dadaku kembali. Aku hampir saja tersedak.

"Cepat Shou!" teriaknya. aku mempercepat gerakannya dengan mulutku yang mungil ini. ku hisap miliknya hingga mengembang didalam mulut.

"Hayaku! hayaku!" perintahnya. aku pun mempercepat lebih dari sebelumnya dan bermain dengan kedua benda kelereng kembar.

"Nghh" Saga melenguh kenikmatan.

CROT!

sperma saga kini keluar dari penisnya, memenuhi mulutku yang masih mengulum penisnya. ku telan sperma itu, dan saga menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya. Aku melepaskan organ vitalnya dari mulutku, sperma milik saga masih penuh di dalam mulutku membuatnya sedikit mengalir dari mulutku. mataku terpejam, saga mengangkat daguku menjilat sisa sperma didekat mulutku.

"Kau hebat Shou". entah kenpa rasa sperma saga begitu manis dilidahku. rasanya seperti cream vanilla yang lumer di dalam mulutku.

lagi, aku merasa pipiku panas mendengar saga memujiku. aku menggodanya, duduk lebih dekat kearah saga dan menelusuri dada bidang saga dengan jemari lentikku, turun sampai aku bisa menggenggam lagi milik saga yang terkulai.

"aku, ingin benda ini menyentuh milikku..". aku bergeser, mendekatkan juniorku tepat didepan kepala penis saga.

"nngghh..hhh..aaahhnng".aku menggigit jariku, menahan gelenyar geli yang nikmat ku rasakan kembali saat kugesekan kepala penis saga dengan kepala penisku.

"hhhh...hhh...enak shou, sssshh..". saga tak lepas memandang mliknya yang kugesekkan pada batangku. satu tngannya merambat, memainkan dadaku lagi. milik saga yang terkulai lemas, kembali tegang dan kuat dalam genggaman tanganku. aku sudah tidak kuat ingin merasakan benda besar panjang milik saga menembus lubangku, menyatukan tubuh kami menjadi satu.

aku berbaring, masih memegang milik saga yang mengembang besar. ku tekuk kakiku dan melebarkannya. memperlihatkan lubang yang sudah siap untuk dimasuki milik saga. aku ingin menggoda saga. maka dari itu, ku gesekan mliknya dilubang analku.

"nnngghh..sebelum menu utama, nikmati dulu sajian pembukanya, saga..". kataku mempercepat gesekan dan mengurutnya.

"You damn sexy butterfly Shou!" Ucapnya.

saga menyuruhku menungging dan aku pun menurutinya. sebelum ia memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang analku, ia menjilati lubang analku. lidahnya masuk kedalam lubangku.

"Ahhh ahhh" Desahku. tanganku menjadi tumpuanku agar aku tetap kuat ketika saga menggerakkan tubuhku.

"AHH! AHHH! AH AH AH!" pekikku ketika saga langsung memasukkan 3 jarinya kedalam lubang analku tanpa aba-aba.

"Sakit?"

"Ngh" Aku mengangguk. ia menggerakkan jari-jarinya kedalam lubang analku.

"Kesat!" Ucapnya, ia pun menarik jarinya.

"AH! AH! SAGA! AHH! Ngh Ahhhh" Saga mengurut milikku kasar dan cepat. mencari-cari cairan agar bisa membuat lubang analku licin. Tak butuh waktu lama, apa yang saga inginkan akhirnya keluar juga. Diolesinya cairan milikku di sekitar bibir lubangku dan miliknya.

satu tangan saga memegang pantatku, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku. menarik dan menjulurkan penisnya kedalam analku.

"uh! Uh!hh!" saga masih bersikeras agar penisnya menancap dinding pangkal analku.

"Ngh ah ah fast! ah!" ia pun mempercepat gerakkannya.

"Ah ah ah! deeper! ah ah" saga mempercepat gerakkannya 100x lebih cepat.

"Ahhh!" kurasakan penis saga menancap sempurna di analku dan mengembang besar luar biasa didalam analku. saga masih menggoyangkan tubuhku agar ia bisa menyemprotkan spermanya ke dalam analku.

"hh…Shou…akuhhh.. ingin keluar….uughh".

"Keluarkanlah saga aaah"

CROT CROT

"AAAHHHH!" saga menyemprotkan spermanya kedalam analku. penisnya mengempis seperti semula.

Aku tertelungkup lemas, sakit tapi nikmat. Saga tersenyum melihatku. Sebenarnya aku sudah lelah tapi entah rasa lelah itu hilang melihat wajah Saga yang tampan.

"Kau siap untuk menikmatinya lagi?"

"Nghhh" aku mengangguk pasrah. Akhirnya tahap bercinta yang terakhir. Inilah yang aku tunggu-tunggu menikmati sebuah alat vital yang panjang dan besar.

Saga membalikkan tubuhku berbaring menghadapnya, melebarkan ke dua kaki ku. Mencium bibirku, dan meremas dadaku untuk permulaan.

"Ah! Nghh" Saga memegang penisnya dan bermain-main dengan menggesekkan ujung penisnya dimulut lubangku.

"mmmm….." aku mengangkat kakiku dan melingkarkannya ke tubuh saga agar ia dengan mudahnya mengakses jalur masuk penisnya ke liangku

"A-aaaaaahhhhhhh~~~" Saga mulai memasukkan penisnya ke dalam liangku, ia mulai memberikan goyangan-goyangan dengan menusukkan penisnya agar dapat masuk dengan sempurna.

"Ah ah ah ngh ah ah" aku mendesah saga terus memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"!" ku rasakan penis saga mulai membesar didalamnya.

"Shou..."

"Sagahh ah..." Saga mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku sehingga tak ada jarak lagi diantara kami.

Saga membungkam bibirku, sulit untuk mendesah dalam goyangan2 seperti ini.

Semakin membesar ia didalam liangku, saga bermainkan kedua dadaku. Menjilat, dan menghisap puting susuku.

"AH AH! AH" aku mendesah keras, puting susuku dan dada saga bertemu saling bergesekkan satu sama lain. Saga memilin putingku dengan gemasnya.

"Shou aku ingin keluar"

"AH! AH! AHHHH!" Aku berteriak, dengan timing yang pas dimana saga mengeluarkan spermanya dan ia menggigit keras puting susuku yang mulai berdarah.

Tubuh kurusnya ambruk menindihku. Nafas kami tersengal tak beraturan. Baru kali ini aku merasakan seks yang begitu hebat. Aku tak pernah merasakan kepuasan jika bersama pelangganku yang lain. Namun, dengan saga aku bisa memuaskannya dan dia juga bisa memuaskanku. Benar benar pria yang hebat.

"kau lelah, shou…?". Bisik saga masih menyembunyikan kepalanya dicerukan leherku. Aku mengangguk lemas, tak bisa menjawab dengan nafas yang belum normal.

Saga memiringkan tubuh kami tanpa melepas miliknya yang masih tertancap ditubuhku. Bisa ku lihat wajah tampannya yang Nampak berkilau karena keringat gairahnya. Ia mengelus pipiku lembut membuatku terpejam nyaman merasakan sentuhannya. Apakah memang aku harus memberikan jawaban yang tepat pada Saga?

"Akh! Ittai..!".pekikku pelan. reflek tubuhku tersentak kaget merasakan sakit dibagian dada. Rupanya saga sedang menjilat putingku yang berdarah.

"perih ya..? maaf. Aku terlalu bersemangat..". kata Saga khawatir mengusapnya pelan. Aku menggeleng, meringis menahan sakit perihnya, mengecup bibirnya singkat hingga membuatnya kaget.

"daijoubu..karena aku milikmu..sekarang..". jawabku memeluknya erat.

The end


End file.
